A Different Type of a Vocaloid Love Story
by SapphireSnows
Summary: Hatsune Miku A 16 year old girl. Kaito A 16 year old boy.What is the one thing they have in common?They are both pop stars.They both go to Vocal High School along with their best friends (who are also superstars) Luka, Gakupo, Akaito, Meiko, Rin & Len (Rin & Len, Akaito & Kaito and are not related in any way). But what happens when their private lifes are destroyed?
1. Meiko x Akaito Chapter 1

"Eugh" said Miku sleepily, as she woke up to another day at Vocal High School. She got up and out of bed, got out of her teal silk pj's. She wore a uniform which kind of looked like a sailor girl outfit in white and turquoise. This was a custom design (usually the schools uniform was in black and white) but she got this privilege because she was a major popstar. She wasn't the only one though. She became famous through one viral hit on YouTube of her singing "Holding out for a Hero" (the Frou Frou version of it). She did her hair up in two pigtails, with her hair falling down below her knees. Strapping on her shoes, Miku was too busy daydreaming about a "special someone", that she didn't realise that she put the wrong shoe on the wrong foot. She quickly changed her shoes, grabbed her side bag and fled to registration.

**Miku's P.O.V:**

Almost late to registration AGAIN. I was too busy daydreaming about Kaito. I wonder if he likes me back. One thing I know is that he needs to make the first move. I don't want my heartbroken AGAIN. Not like that time when I was 11, I asked out this boy called Hitachi. It ended badly. So I am too nervous to be the one to ask first.

**Normal P.O.V:**

Miku rushed into the register line and made it just in time to not be marked late on the register. Just then, Len busted in. "IM NOT LATE! IM NOT LATE! IM NOT LATE!" He rushed over to the line panting.

**About Len:** He's the joker around here, tries to make everyone laugh. He is also a popstar because he won Anime's Got Talent. His uniform is a sailor boy outfit in Yellow and White. He has a fetish for Bananas. He especially tries to make Rin laugh…

"Len what is your excuse for being late AGAIN?" asked Rin.

**About Rin:** She is a popstar too, when she was discovered by top music producer, Mike Powers. Her uniform is a sailor girl outfit in White and Orange. She has a fetish for Oranges. She is forever looking after Len. People often think they are twins, but they are actually not related in any way.

"Weeeeellllllll….. I was sleeping yeah… And then I woke up….. Had cereal… SEEING EVERYTHING THE TIME IS GOING! TICKING ON AND ON EVERYONES RUSHING! GOTTA GET TO THE BUS STOP! GOTTA CATCH MY BUS! I SEE MA FREINDSSSSSS!" Len screamed. "Eugh, Len, please shut up. You know I hate Rebecca Black." Rin said looking really annoyed, but Len ignored her and kept on singing. "LEN SHUT UP!" Yelled Meiko, "I HATE THIS SONG!"

**About Meiko:** She is a popstar too, when she also signed a contract with Mike Powers. She loves cake and has a HUGE crush on Akaito. Everyone knows this except for Akaito.

"Sheeshhhh! OK then! I guess someone is in a bad mood today!" said Len, pulling a face, "Or is it because Akaito hasn't asked you out yet?!" laughed Len. "HEY! THAT'S NOT TRUE! I KNOW he will… Well… WAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!" Meiko screamed running off crying. "Len! How dare you make Meiko cry!" Rin screamed at Len. While Rin was too busy scolding Len, Miku decided to go and cheer Meiko up. "Hey Meiko, are you alright?" "I-I- I can't… I mean I think Lens r-r-r-right…. *sniff*" "WHAT? NO! When is Len ever right?! Look Meiko, I, I mean everyone knows you like Akaito… but no one knows if he likes you back. You know what; I am going to ask if he likes you. It's time we know the truth. Will that make you feel better?" "Thank you so much Miku! You are so kind! But when will you tell Kaito you like him?" asked Meiko. "WHAAAAAAAAAAT? *Pfft* I don't like Kaito... I-I-I-I mean why would I? We are just friends!" Stuttered Miku with her face flushed pure red. "Of course you don't … *chuckle" "Whatever… I will go find Akaito and ask him, OK?"

"HIIIIIIIIIII!" Miku yelled in Akaito's face.

"Hi Miku," said Akaito politely.

"I need to ask you an important question, this question is so huge you will not BELIEVE how big this question is!"

"Whoa, what is this all important question?"

"OK, deep breath! PHEWWWW! AHHHH! Do you like Meiko?"

"Yes, I do," said Akaito.

"Oh come on Akaito! Give Meiko a chance- Wait, what did you say?!"

"Yeah, I really like Meiko."

"OHHHHHHHHHH MYYYYYYYYYYY GODDDDDDDDDDDDD!*fangurl attack"" Miku screamed, running over to Meiko.

"Well what did he say!? Meiko said looking like she was going to have a heart attack.

"HE SAYS HE LIKES YOU! *another fangurl attack*"

"OMG! Will he ask me out?!"

"Probably!"

"Will Kaito ask you out?"

"Not funny Meiko… By the way, I am having a sleepover today, want to come?" Miku asked.

"Sure! Is Akaito going to be there? " squealed Meiko."Yep, I asked him yesterday."

"Will Kaito be there *chuckle*" asked Meiko.

"..."

**A little while later...**

"HEYYYYY PEOPLE!" Miku screamed.

"Hi Miku!" said Luka, Gakupo, Rin, Len and Kaito in unison.

"YOU ALL ARE INVITED TO THE GREATEST, MOST AMAZING SLEEPOVER IN THE HISTORY OF FOREVER!"

"Well I am going to make sure to bring my best pj's :D" said Luka.

"Can I sleep next to Luka? :3" asked Gakupo.

**About Luka:** She is a popstar. She loves fish. She was once in a band. The band split up, so she went solo. She has been with Luki for 2 years now.

**About Gakupo**: He is a popstar. He loves Eggplants, explosives and purple. He has been with Luka for 2 years now.

"Sweet! Can't wait!" said Kaito.

**About Kaito:** He is a popstar. He loves Ice- Cream, singing… and Miku. None of the girls no this, but Meiko has a feeling he does.

"Well it's on tonight! Be at my dorm room after school!" said Miku. NOTE: Vocal High School is a boarding school.

**AUTHOR'S COMMENT: Thank you for taking the time to read my rubbish fanfic. This is the first chapter, and there will be more to come! R&R please :D**


	2. Special Vocaloid Sleepover Chapter 2

"KNOCK KNOCK!" Len screameed. "WHO IS THERE?!" Miku yelled inside her room. "Who the heck do you think it is?! It's me! Len, oh, along with everyone else." "COME IN!" Miku sang. Miku opened the door and let everyone in. Her dorm room was quite large and it consisted of a bathroom, a living room, a dining room, a kitchen and a huge bedroom with a balcony. They decided that everyone will sleep in the living room, with their sleeping bags.

"Hey Rin…" Len said holding a twister game box, while nodding his head and having a perverted smile on his face. "Eugh… Nothing good comes out of playing this game. I sense blonde babies in their future…" Luka sighed. "But Kaito and I play it all the time…" said Miku.

**A LITTLE WHILE LATER…**

"Left hand on Yellow!" Miku said. Rin and Len were tangled up in a really wrong position. "Oh god…" said Rin, struggling to reach the yellow spot. "I wonder if they are going to have babies that way…"said Luka. "AGGHHH!" Rin said, crashing on to the floor. "OK! Now it's… *takes name out of hat* Meiko…and Akaito!" Miku yelled.

"Right foot red!" Miku yelled.

**LATER…**

"Omg, this looks soooo wrong…." Said Luki, staring at the position Meiko and Akaito was in. "WELL… IT LOOKS LIKE MEIKO CAN'T REACH HER FOOT ON TO BLUE, SO I GUESS IT'S THE TIME FOR…. ME…. And Kaito…." Miku said.

MIKU'S P.O.V: I have played this game many times with Kaito, but NEVER in front of other people… This should be interesting.-.

NORMAL P.O.V:

Miku was blushing throughout the whole game and Kaito was trying to act cool. When Luka made the joke about the whole baby situation, they both fell. Miku fell right on top of Kaito and Kaito right underneath her. "Well, I guess we should give them some privacy eh? *chuckle*" said Akaito. Everyone left Miku and Kaito alone in the room, still in that position.

KAITO'S P.O.V: She looked so beautiful. Her eyes full of hope. Her slight blush. Her long teal hair. She looked amazing. I just couldn't help it but…

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: SOOOOOOO! I GUESS THIS WILL BE LEFT FOR A CLIFF HANGER... UNTIL YOU CLICK NEXT CHAPTER SO... YUP... R&R PLEASE! **


	3. Craziness in a Sleepover Chapter 3

"I wonder what the lovebirds are doing in there." Luki said. "I am going to sneak a look!" Rin said cheekily. "Err…um… Miku…. I was wondering I like… um you would…. Errr….You know what let me just show you what I am trying to say." Said Kaito. Kaito swept Miku off her feet and gave her a full on snog.

**MIKU'S P.O.V:** OMG! His lips were so sweet. They tasted like Mint ice-Cream! It was so strong and compassionate! *fangurl heart attack!*

**NORMAL P.O.V: **

The kiss lasted 11 seconds long, and as soon as they stopped, Miku looked up Kaito, staring into his eyes. "Miku, I think I love you…" said Kaito. They hugged each other in the middle of the room, with Miku's face buried into Kaito's chest and had her arms wrapped around his neck. Kaito had his head over her shoulder and his arms wrapped around her waist.

"AWWWW!" everyone yelled with their eyes fixed on the two. Miku face was flushed red and stared at everyone staring at her and Kaito. Kaito's eyes however were fixed on to Miku. "MEIKO I LOVE YOU!" Akaito yelled out of nowhere. "I LOVE YOU TOO!" Meiko yelled back. Then they started hugging. "WELL, ISN'T THIS A MEMORBLE LEEPOVER!?" Yelled Len.

**SOME TIME LATER…**

"Hey, who is still awake?" Luka asked. "Me…" everyone said. "I'm going to bed" said Kaito, "Goodnight Miku." Pressing his lips against hers and then crawling into his sleeping bg.

**MORE TIME LATER…**

"I'm so bored…what we shall do?" said Luka. "I don't know… stuff…" replied Len hurrying into the kitchen. "Hey! Let's get some Ice-Cream!" said Miku. "Yeah good idea…" said Rin. "DON'T TOUCH MY ICE-CREAM!" Kaito said in a demonic voice. "OMG, I thought you were going to bed," Rin said looking worried. "OK then… We won't touch your Ice-Cream… Goodbye…" said Luka slowly walking away.

**EVEN MORE TIME LATER…**

"I'm still bored…" said Luka, "Miku got any ideas in that head of yours?" "Let's draw on Kaito's face!" said Miku. "Alright then…" said Luka.

"Ice-Cream… Ice-Cream…" mumbled Kaito. "Lol, he's sleep talking" said Luki. "Of none other than Ice- Cream" said Akaito finishing off his sentence. "Ice- Cream… Miku… Miku covered in Ice- Cream…ohhh…" mumbled Kaito. "oooooh!" said RIN. "Get in their" said Len. Luka wrote on his face "Oh, I wuv Miku sooo muh mwa mwa mwa!" Rin drew a noughts and crosses game against Meiko. Rin won. Akaito drew hearts all over his face and Len drew a banana. Miku put on deep red lipstick on and planted a kiss on his face.

**SOME MORE TIME LATER…**

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: EVERYONE IS SLEEP DEPRIVED SO THIS IS WHY THEY ARE ACTING LIKE TOTAL WEIRDOS XD**

"Len, what are you doing?Len?" Rin calls out to Len. She gets out her flashlight and goes into a dark room where Len is watchingthe show "Banana's in Pyjama's". "I AM A BANANA IN PYJAMA'S! I AM GOING TO RUN DOWN THE STAIRS! WATCH!" Len charges through the corridor and out of the door. "THERE ARE NO STAIRS!" He squats on the floor rocking back and forth. "There are no stairs…There are no stairs…"

**SO MUCH MORE TIME LATER…**

"ROMEO'S FROM THE EAST AND JULIT IS THE SUN! DA NANANANNNANA NAM NANANAN NA NUM DAN NANA NAANAA! (James Bond theme tune)I AM LORD PENGUIN! DO NOT FEAR I AM HERE!"

"NANANANANANANANANANAAA (Batman theme tune) BANANA BOY!"

"(Harry Potter them tune) DUN DUN DA NUN NUN DUN DUNN DUNN! *whacks her cape made ut of her sleeping bag at Len's face* Not to fear Orange girl is here! Rin screamed.

"Together! We will fight crime!" Len yelled.

"WRONG STUPID BANANA! DUM DUM DUMNAUM DUM DANUM! (Star Wars theme tune) You will have Fish Lady to help you out" Luka screeched.

"Let's go retrieve the Ice- Cream from the evil lair of Ice Man, and give it to the needy! WA!"

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: AKAITO, MEIKO, AND LUKI ARE ASLEEP.**

They go into the kitchen, opening to fridge to find Ben & Jerry's Ice-Cream. "At last! We have found the Ice-Cream!" Fish Lady screamed.

Kaito automatically wakes up and turns his sleeping bag into a cape, "There has been a disturbance in the world of Ice!" Kaito said in a demonic voice. He charged into the kitchen, "What are you doing?! You guys didn't sleep did you?" Rin threw a rabbit teddy at Kaito's face. "If you want the ice cream you need to go through me first!" Fish Lady said triumphantly. Kaito shoved her on the shoulder then she fell. "Well, Fish Lady's down." Said Ice Man. Kaito grabbed her by the ankles and pulled her along the floor, into the living room.

"NOT SO FAST ICE MAN! I BANANA GIRL!" "AND ME ORANGE BOY" "WILL STOP YOU!"

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: I PURPOSELY PUT DOWN BANANA ****GIRL ****FOR LEN AND ORANGE ****BOY**** FOR RIN. THEY SAID IT I DIDN'T! **

Kaito grabs Rin and Lens ear. "owowowowowowow!" Kaito drags the two outta the room. Miku then walks in. "I'm tired Kaito…" Miku said sleepily. "It's OK Miku-Chan lets go to bed" Kaito says calmly. He makes Miku crawl into her sleeping bad and presses his lips against her cheek. He walks into the bathroom and looks into the mirror. "WHAT HAPPENED TO MY FACE!" YELLED KAITO!

AUTHOR'S NOTE: MWA HAHA! SORRY I'M AT SCHOOL RIGHT NOW. BEING QUIET. SO I NEEDED TO LET OUT MY CREATIVITY AND IMAGINTION INTO THIS FANFIC! ANOTHER CLIFFHANGER! UNTIL THE NEXT CHAPTER! SO KAITO AND MIKU ARE TOGETHER? WHO'S HAPPY ABOUT THAT? AND SO I AKAITO AND MEIKO! R&R PLEASE!


End file.
